Truth Be Told
by DarkSidedDemon
Summary: Taken from her home by an evil wizard Harry lives a different life then what was planned for her. She was suppose to grow up in a great kingdom but because of this evil wizard wanting as much power as he could muster, she is forced to live the life of a wizard/muggle/elf. The truth will be reviled sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

Just a sampler.

**Truth Be Told**

Summery: Harry is taken from her home in the middle of the night by an evil wizard all because of the powers she had. They were rare in even her home place. She is given to Muggles because that is the last place that they would look for the girl, but they turned her away and gave her to an orphanage. The orphanage doesn't want her either and she eventually is placed in the hands of a magical creature where she is brought up to be a wonderful young lady. Harry Siri Nightwood.

Warnings: Ron/Dumbledore/maybe other bashing.

* * *

Dumbledore was a sly and intelligent man. With all his 289 years he knew what was what. He knew secrets that no one wanted to get out. Weather he knew them by the persons knowledge, or will was always questionable. He was a powerful man and understood what most living beings didn't. Not many people would stay sane after what happened to the old wizard. Only three people knew what really happened to the 'light' wizard on the night of his sister's death and one of them was dead and the other couldn't do anything to stop him. The head of the Dumbledore house changed that night and not a human saw that change. He became cold and distant, slick as a Slytherin and just as dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you think I am upset Harry?" asked a middle aged woman with black eyes. Harry looked down ashamed of herself. She knew what she did was wrong. She always knew when she did wrong, when she was going to get into trouble for something, knew she shouldn't do it, but did it anyway. She also accepted the consequences of her actions. It was the way her mother had raised her.

The woman that raised Harry was not her biological mother. Harry had understood this for a very long time. It was when the young baby was dropped on the young and beautiful goddess's doorstep that she knew her calling. Many years before that wonderful day that changed her life forever, she was introduced to a man that told her something she just had to believe. The goddess with blond curly hair, black eyes and a constant edge to those eyes (Most people know her as Sire) was approached by the most powerful being in the world and was told of a prophecy that she would play a huge part in once she was older. She was eleven at the time, a Muggleborn witch and would believe anything.

"I didn't mean to!" When Harry finished that sentence she knew she was in trouble.

"Miss Harry Siri Nightwood, you know better. You know you aren't suppose to leave the house without me. You know the rules. We go over them almost every day Harry. Don't you give me any of this bull talk young lady." Siri said as she folded her arms across her chest. Harry shrunk back. She had a knack of getting into trouble and getting caught which got her into more trouble. More so with her mother then with anyone else.

"I am sorry ma'am." Harry whispered and looked away from her mother. Siri sighed deeply. Harry had just come back from a month vacation to her Muggle grandmothers house and every time she came back she looked like a mini Siri, or how she use to look whenever she spent time at her mothers house. Siri hated the arrangement as much as Harry did. At least she didn't have to deal with Leo Nightwood, Siri's father. He was a bitter old man that was deeply religious and thought that it was God's will to have her child be beaten on a daily basis. He has long been dead. The worst her mother ever did was verbal abuse, but it stung as much as the violence. Her father only beat her out of the six others because she was the oldest and also not his blood. Siri was glad that her daughter didn't have to meet him.

Now it would take months to clear up the damage that she knew her mother caused to her only daughter. The only way that her mother would help Siri was if she could see her first granddaughter a month out of the whole year. She knew the real reason. Siri knew that her mother thought that she was a horrible mother and needed strict 'correcting'.

"Harry, you aren't at grandmothers house anymore. You don't need to follow her rules anymore." Siri said and knelt down to her daughters hight. She couldn't help but notice how much taller the girl seemed since she had last seen her. Harry started crying, but furiously wiped them away.

"I know." She whispered and looked away, willing the tears to stay unshed until she got to her room.

"Momma just wants you to stay safe. Grandmothers rules are stupid and shouldn't be followed anywhere but at her house. Its going to be okay Baby." Siri said and brought her stiff daughter into her arms. She knew the lack of contact her mother introduced her to, like she always did, would wear off after a couple of days being in a safe environment.

* * *

Siri thought about her own childhood as she sat on her bed that night and was glad that she gave Harry a better one then she had, even if she gave unrealistic rules. If anyone that knew the truth asked she would tell them that she had to. She had to take every precaution she could in order to keep her daughter safe. She knew she was to strict about the rules and she probably should let her daughter have some space. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as she hated her mothers and fathers rules, they stuck with her and she even used some on her daughter, like no going outside without her. Siri had always had the house warded, even put up more, a very large amount when she adopted Harry, but she was just to worried about Harry getting hurt or someone finding them. Siri found herself thinking about this when she felt someone enter her room from the hall. She hadn't felt the mans aura for three months. She didn't look up as he started speaking.

"You should let her go you know." He said softly as he stood at the end of her bed. Siri looked up desperately.

"I can't let her go... She means to much to me. If I let her go then I can't protect her from him." She frowned and looked away when she met his eyes. "I know... she can protect herself. She has done it countless of times. I just can't lose her.." Siri whispered and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The old man with white hair and golden eyes looked at the girl and couldn't help but think that he chose the wrong human, but then he remembered that all humans are like this. "You know what is right. If order for her to grow and learn, she must go to that school. I have sent a few of my best people to look after her. I wouldn't let my daughter go anywhere if I knew she couldn't be protected." He could tell that the girl had made up her mind. "Do you still want me to make preparations?" He asked her.

"No. I think I can handle this on my own." She said softly and waved him away. She knew he was just itching to go and see her.

"I will take my leave then." He said and walked down the hall to his daughters room. It came as no surprise when he opened her door and she was siting on her little play table, just waiting for him.

"I felt you come. I always have been able to. Mother thinks that I know nothing. You know that isn't true. Why else would you not even try to hide from me." Harry said looking him in the eyes. "I know who you are. I think I always have known, but I didn't figure it out until your last visit. I use to think you were creepy, just standing there in my door way while I pretended to be alseep. Or the way that your touch shocked me and left a burn for a few days. I have been in this world for to long and mortal air surrounds me to much. It causes a burn. It doesn't hurt though, so don't worry. Mother thinks that I hate going over to Grandmothers house, but in reality I love it there. Grandmother thinks its a punishment for me to read all of those old dusty books, but that is my favorite part of being there. Its how I figured out who you were, what I am. Mother thinks I am this sheltered little girl that needs to be protected. She hasn't done a good job of it you know..." She said and looked away. "She is just a mortal. She can't protect me from anything." She whispered.

"Just because she is mortal doesn't make her a bad person." He said softly and walked into the room. "She has kept you hidden from many things." He informed her.

"I know. I see them lurking, searching near the horizon. They can feel me, I know. They just can't find me and every time they get close, its like a flare sends them in the other direction. I don't want to live here anymore father." Harry said and looked back at him.

"You need to stay here until you can learn what you need." At this, Harry sighed deeply.

"I know. I see you and mom in my dreams often. I just want to go home. It looks much more enjoyable there. I think I want to go to Hogwarts though. Make friends. I have never had friends here, nor anywhere I have been. Mother wouldn't let me. When I complete my Hogwarts years I will be able to go home wont I father?" Harry asked slightly pleading.

"Yes you may. Now get some sleep. If all goes as planned you will be going on the train tomorrow and you need your rest.

"Goodnight." Harry said as her father disappeared in a mist. She looked at the door and tilted her head to the side. It closed with the movement and she was in her bed, under the covers before it had even clicked.


End file.
